Strawberry Flavoured
by Flowing Tears
Summary: It took a kiss and a few bullets. Thanks to a little invention of Lab Rat, Kid Rot is caught. Alone and angry in his cell the parasite contemplates. How the hell did it happen?


Title: Strawberry Flavoured

Summary: It took a kiss and a few bullets. Thanks to a little invention of Lab Rat, Kid Rot is caught. Alone and angry in his cell the parasite contemplates. How the hell did it happen?

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairings:  One-sided Kid Rot/Abby

Disclaimer: I do not own Grossology characters, baddies, environments etc, etc. Any OC, baddy or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for mentioning of gore, blood and horror. A kiss. Swearing. Things that might not make sense. Some OOCness to be safe. Au ish.

A/N: This one has been nagging me. I just had to write it.

…- Strawberry Flavoured -…

Some days are bad.

The days that Kid Rot is in mental pain, obsessing over too many things. The parasite has learned long ago that this fragile human body can only take so much abuse. At the end of a bad day, one filled with running and fighting and mental stressing over his most favourite thing in the world, he crumbles. Can sleep for days, curl in pain and cry in agony. Chester, what has been Chester once will wail and beg the parasite to stop. Both the boy and the parasite churn in pain, but there is nothing Kid Rot can do about that.

Some days are worse.

Inner turmoil is something Kid Rot is stuck with. Chester may be weak, too weak to reclaim his body but is still strong enough to be a mental pain in the mental ass. The teen isn't always conscious enough to bother his parasitic curse, but on the days that he is he'll fight. Struggle at unseen bounds, trying to get free. Kicking, lashing and screaming, it gives the parasite a migraine. Of course they clash, and if Kid Rot is weak enough then one day Chester will reclaim what is his.

But days like this, when they are both as confused as they are agreeing, those are the worst of all. When Kid Rot lies here, strapped to some sort of chair inside an empty room. The floor, the walls and even the ceiling… are white. The lamp is bright, leaves no inch in darkness. There is a door, probably heavily guarded and tightly sealed, and a glass mirror. He doesn't know about the purpose of the mirror, but it gives the parasite a chance to look himself over.

His shoulder has a hole in it. His chest and stomach have holes in them. He can't see the rest, but his left leg has a hole in it as well. The worst is his face, covered in a thick layer of dried blood and filth. His hair is partially matted to his face, dishevelled more then usual. His has been shot in the right side of his head, and it shows clearly. His right eye, though closed is bleeding too, as if he is crying blood. The area around both his eyes is dark, becoming a deep blue and purple. Oh he is going to look horrible soon. There is blood still seeping out of his nose and the constant metallic taste in his mouth indicates great internal bleeding. That taste is the reason why he is so full, he keeps swallowing mouthfuls of blood.

The parasite smiles softly, his face contorting in pain quickly after. His skull is still knitting itself back together. How he had survived he doesn't know, doesn't care.

Clothes are damp from the blood, he is literally soaked through to the bone. Of course they haven't patched him up. The Grossologists that have captured him. They are probably behind that mirror, discussing on who is going in next to adjust the I.V. next to him. There is a clear liquid dripping into his arm, obviously a sedative. Or maybe that stuff that they had used on him earlier, taking his rotting powers away. Or maybe a mixture of both.

Whatever it is, they better fight it out quick. They will not want to be in the same area as the parasite when that clear liquid is gone and his system has washed it out.

Kid Rot lets his head hang for a bit and inhales, feeling the stabbing of a bullet graze his lung. He feels the pressure coming from it with every breath he takes, how horrid.

This whole ordeal had been horrid.

_No it hasn't. She…_

Abby…

He had been after Tyler. He was the one he was going to kill earlier that night.

He had been stalking the teen for three weeks. Why? To find the perfect moment to end him, or at least that was what he had convinced himself.

Because someone like this, who has been a thorn in his eye for years, he wanted to do something special for him.

Just rotting him away, making his flesh melt and his bones turn to dust wasn't good enough. Ty… asshole… deserved better. Much, much better. So much more. He deserved a slow death filled with agony. He deserved to be aware of every last second of his life. This is a 'privilege' Kid Rot reserves for the people he really, truly hates. That they are aware of what is happening. That they know every detail about their end, and that they know Kid Rot is the one ending it. A quick death, a merciful death is for weaklings. So the 'honour' that had been awaiting this young man is as grand as knighthood.

He deserved nothing more.

Nothing less…

Twenty one… Twenty… that makes fifteen… So… that means six years. Six long years but tonight, or… depending on how long Kid Rot had slept, that night he would have ended one of the very people that made him the Kid Rot he is today.

Pushed, would be a better word. Pushed, yes. That little push over the edge that Chester needed.

Six years, and finally the parasite had decided to end it. He had been hoping for a fight, been looking forward to it. Hoping Tyler could give him a run for his money. The raven haired boy had caused him so much trouble. A real fight, that would be wonderful. Toy with this Grossologist for a bit before wiping him off the face of the earth.

"Or when Ghost Face stabbed that woman through the door?"

"Yeah that was so awesome. Or when he…" They had been walking home together, Tyler and his girlfriend Naomi. The idea of making her boil and churn and rot away before Tyler's eyes had crossed the parasite's mind a couple of times, and every time he thought of it, the better the idea seemed.

But unfortunately she had escaped his grasp. Too bad, not that it truly mattered. One little girl, certainly not _that_ little girl could stop Kid Rot from murdering one of his former ghouls.

…

…It was almost as if Tyler had been expecting him.

Maybe it's because he said: "You've been stalking me long enough freakshow!" Truly, the boy is as brave as he is stupid.

Well… not stupid…

Clever, actually…

…very clever…

He was armed. As a Grossologist, an adult Grossologist he had received many more privileges. If that gun had been any indication. It definitely came from the deft hands of that dark skinned teen Chester had met years ago in that lab.

The bullets, as Tyler had boasted, had been filled with a special fluid. Kid Rot had been too busy screaming and tearing at his shoulder to hear what exactly was inside the bullets, but they hurt. One shot to the leg and one in the shoulder. It. Was. Brilliant as it was painful.

Twas his own damn fault for underestimating the teen.

_Hadn't I sworn not to do that anymore?_

Probably, but who remembers things now a days anyway?

The parasite did remember not to get hit by those bullets again, instead keeping his distance and throwing the rot at his enemy, greatly damaging the streets and walls and everything around them. Of course Tyler did the same, was in an advantage. A clear advantage, as if things truly had been planned.

He had tasted blood, his own blood the final time he had charged. Fuck keeping distance, the longer Ty breathed, the more time dripped by. It had been months since he had last tasted his own blood. But it had been worth the effort, worth all of the agony when bullets had pierced his chest. Through the stabbing pain, through all of that horrible pain he couldn't count the number of bullets. In his mind the parasite had howled so loud he didn't hear the number of shots fired either. But all in all…

The Grossologist should have aimed for his head.

Anger caused by immense pain had Kid Rot lost in a frenzy. He had tossed the teen around, had snapped bones and torn cuts and had even bitten the teen in the neck once when Ty had tried to fight back once. So angered he couldn't make himself rot the little bastard. But as time, and blood, flew by so did the pain. The pain had subsided eventually. And when it did, and as Kid Rot had calmed down, and as he finally had tried to destroy his enemy…

…whatever the crap in those bullets was began to work.

…

He remembers the taste of her lips. Of course she had forced herself to kiss him, but even now, in the aftermath of the fight he doesn't give a damn about it. The parasite coughs, blood spilling out from between his lips. His chest burns and aches, though without that sedative would probably hurt much more.

"_Ty!" _He was about to kill him.

"_Ty!" _The young Grossologist had intervened too many times. It's because of him Kid Rot is still chasing Abby. He will protect his sister with unmatched vigour, keep her away from the parasite.

"_Ty!" _So there they were. Tyler on the ground, beaten and bloody. And Kid Rot looming over him, ready to rip his flesh from bones with his bare hands. He was going to make it slow and painful, make the young, black haired male scream in agony. Like so many others before him. He may have lost the ability to rot him away, for how long unknown, with his strength, twisting someone's neck around is easy.

But Tyler has a little guardian angle of his own.

And she too will stop at nothing to keep her brother out of harms way.

…

…It had been… awkward actually.

Kid Rot had kneeled, partially over his prey, ready, so damn ready to beat his skull into a mushy mess or rip out his spine or simply rip out his tongue and make him drown in his own blood. The look Ty had given him, one of utter defeat had been so deeply satisfying.

The parasite had surprised him and his girlfriend at the end of a date. Naomi, who knows everything about her boyfriend being a Grossologist had left the scene soon. Ty made her leave, to get help. Though if a psychopath is out to kill, help will always arrive too late.

"_Ty!" _Abby isn't as heavy as she looks. It had been her attempt at tackling him he believes, judging from the way she jumped on his back. Had latched her arms around his neck, had fisted one hand in his blonde hair and had tried to pull him off. Abby had screeched… something in his left ear as he stood up without an effort. Kid Rot is strong, very strong and lifting her was not much harder then lifting a bag of feathers. Yes, he did panic a little when she had refused to let go even as he stumbled away from her brother. Prying her arms away proved to be very difficult, as he didn't want to harm her. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did, even if she was asking for it. Eventually, he did pull her off his back, had pried her hands from his collar and hair and her arms from his shoulders. He wasn't going to miss the few strands she tore out.

They had 'danced' like this for a bit. Abby trying to get him away from her brother who had passed out on the ground, and Kid Rot trying to get her off so he could end the miserable life on the ground. She had clutched to his wrists as if they were some sort of life line. Well, in a way they were, Ty's lifeline, but a lifeline nonetheless.

Time…

He believes that _that_ was what she needed, what she was going for. Time is what she had been aiming for. At first he didn't understand it himself, but right now, as he thinks about it strapped to this cold chair like table thing in this empty cell, it all seemed… perfect.

As if it went according to plan.

She had screamed at him to leave her brother alone, and he had growled (Because he would never raise his voice at her) at her to let him go. He had decided, Ty _had_ to die that evening. Abby didn't relent, seemed to be quite a match although Kid Rot had vigorously tried to pry her away without hurting her.

He would be damned before he would harm her.

So caught up in everything, so unbelievably distracted, Kid Rot hadn't heard the sirens coming closer in the distance. The parasite had raised both his arms above his head, hoping to use his small advantage in height to move her off, but to no avail.

Abby is very stubborn if she wants to be.

"Enough!" He nearly roared. He had raised his voice at her, which he regrets now. He regrets startling her. She isn't supposed to be afraid of him. He had twisted his arms and had forcefully removed her hands, had grabbed her by the wrists instead and had pulled her in a close embrace. She had angered him. And the desire to show her where she belonged, teach her what her place was had been on the forefront of his mind. For some reason he had wanted to bite her. Like a pact leader punishing a low ranked wolf. Like a steed driving his mare forward because she wouldn't obey him. Like an animal…

All of those desires… all of those thoughts… The sirens… the many other Grossologists closing in… Ty still motionless on the ground… Everything…

…gone…

…the moment she had leaned in. His jaws had clenched, his eyes had widened. His whole demeanour changed at the flip of a coin.

Her lips had been so soft and inviting against his own. She had meshed them together, out of her own free will. Had given him a taste of what she could offer. And instead of tearing her away, of pushing her off and fleeing for the people now just a few blocks away, he had given in.

_Weak… weak! Weak!_

So weak…

It had been her tongue softly brushing over his closed lips. She instigated to go further, using her lips and the tip of her tongue to pry his lips apart. Everything was on her. The parasite could never force himself upon her. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He just… couldn't… Even the pain in his chest, shoulder and leg had dimmed down, had dulled when she pushed against him, her outfit soaking the blood caused by the bullets like a thirsty plant.

He really should have pushed her away. His mind had been screaming at him that they were coming. They were going to lock him up, tear him out of Chester, kill him, whatever it was they were planning. But instead he kissed her back, as gently as he could.

Her taste was mesmerising. And when she wriggled an arm free and had brushed it over his shoulder, the intact one he had shuddered, had felt it crawling down his spine. She had given him a warmth, a heat deep inside his chest. And he found himself wanting more of her. Or her taste, of her warmth. Of everything.

Warmth that had grown icy cold the moment she took her lips from his, sealing it off with a soft, final peck on the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Chester…" Followed by the clicking of a gun and the pressing of that cold metal against his head.

The last thought crossing his mind was, regrettably…

_D__ark skinned boy!_

"Surprise, you sick fuck."

And then… black. An explosion of pain, pounding of his skull, and then black.

"_He's coming to! Where is the sedative!"_ The shouting had his ears bleed in pain. His vision had remained black, until he had been hoisted into a car, where it had turned all out white. An ambulance maybe, but obviously they would not take him to a hospital. Feeling had returned to his body, tenfold. Everything became agony, though the greatest focus lay on his head.

"_Strap him down! Strap him down _now_!"_ He had been able to move, though he doesn't know what he did. He had been too weak to flail, too weak to struggle against hands all over his body, holding him down and strapping him to a table.

"_How the hell did he survive that?"_ A shot to the face? It takes more then that to kill him apparently. Much more. His body had become heavy again. Probably the sedative they were drugging him up with.

More black.

Followed by a dreamless sleep for… well he doesn't know how long…

Followed by him waking up in this place, squinting his eyes to the bright light of the white room and the dull throbbing of his wrecked body. He could have sworn someone had fled the room when he came too, but that could have been a trick of his suffering mind.

"Damn it!" He suddenly roars, his outcry seeming to bounce off the empty walls of his cell like room. The glass mirror seemed to almost vibrate with his anger. The parasite growls in sheer frustration of it all. All of this plotting tonight, and where did it get him? If Kid Rot keeps this up he will never get to rot the world to the ground _and_ have Abby as his lady. His thoughts don't make sense any more. They are scattered, he can't concentrate. He needs to escape. He has plans to plan, plots to think of, people to kill, but tonight, the only conclusion he had was…

Her lips…

So soft. So warm. She was so warm. She smelled so good. The parasite had spent the rest of the afternoon basking in the scent she had rubbed off on him. Had spent the whole damn evening sniffing his own clothes! But her lips…

She has too much power over him.

She had kissed him. Him! Hadn't hesitated in the slightest. Sure, in the end it had been a vile plan to distract him, steer his attention away from ending her brother and to stretch time but he doesn't care. He doesn't care that he failed at doing the one task he gave himself for today. He didn't care she had deceived him. He was blind, _no!_ _ignored_ her devious reasons. Her body was warm. Her hands were warm. Her soap smelled so good. Her lips…

They were…

… strawberry flavoured…

-End

I inspired myself to another fic. Whoa damn!


End file.
